This invention relates to foundation units, and in particular to a compact foundation unit kit and a method of erecting a foundation unit from the compact foundation unit kit.
Foundation units have been used for years, and are composed of various materials such as steel, wood, combinations of steel and wood, and other materials, which are then provided with an appropriate covering. Examples of foundation units are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,377,279; 5,346,188 and 5,622,357.
The problem with existing foundation units is shipment. Foundation units typically occupy considerable space, and are not easily shipped in a disassembled form with ready assembly after shipping. Therefore, shipping costs can be quite considerable, limiting the distance which assembled foundation units can be shipped in a cost effective manner.